


Between our two worlds

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Eliott, a young director, is entrusted with his first project. For that, he leaves with all the film crew in the Aquitanian forest.The first time they tell him about the fairies who live in these forests, he starts laughing.One day, he leaves to search the perfect location for film his movies and an encounter with a angry but cute and incredibly beautiful guy will change all the vision he had of the world.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille
Comments: 80
Kudos: 71





	1. Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This synopsis was given to me by ubalansert, and a few more ideas were added by Anastasia, so thanks to both of you for that idea! I love it so much !!
> 
> Normally, I don't publish two fics from the same fandom at the same time, but I don't want to stop "the rare pearl" right away, and I wanted to share this fic that I finished in parallel...
> 
> so it's off to a fairy world!

''So, if you notice that in places the grass is flattened around the trees and forms a circle, don't go into it. Around here, they say that those who entered a fairy circle never came out. Fairies are everywhere in the forest.''

They all turn around at the same time to look at the forest that stretches as far as the eye can see to the right and Eliott burst out laughing.

''You will laugh less if you meet them. Fairies hate it when humans break into their kingdom.''

Eliott takes a sip of his beer and looks up to the sky. The worst thing is that the girl who tells them the legends surrounding the forest of Aquitaine must be his age. That an old person believes all his bullshit would have surprised him less. He knows it's wrong to judge people without knowing them, especially since he doesn't even remember her first name, but this, frankly, it's completely ridiculous. He already has trouble understanding that people believe in one or more Gods, but to be certain that fairies exist is the height of ridicule.

Eliott looks at Marc, the producer who's talking to her and turns to the forest. They've been there for two days and they've already started shooting some beautiful scenes, but he still hasn't found the perfect location for the main scenes. Marc says he's too much of a perfectionist because it's his first project as a lead director, and maybe he's right, but Eliott doesn't care, he just wants the movie to be perfect. So he grabs his jacket and walks down the three steps of the lodge to the forest. It's really nice for a July evening, but he knows that in the woods he might get cold. 

''If I were you, I wouldn't go in there.''

Eliott stops and turns around to look at the girl who takes care of the estate, who manages their stewardship and who has told them all the legends about these places, who walks towards him smiling.

''I'll avoid the fairy rings, I promise.'' Laughs Eliott.

She puts her hand on his arm and pulls him slightly back.

''Come on, let's have a drink instead. It can be just the two of us if you want to be more quiet. I never see anyone my own age here, so I'd love it if we could really get to know each other. Are you coming, Eliott?''

Eliott looks at the woods and is about to say no because he really wants to find the perfect locations for the shoot, but the girl squeezes his arm a little harder and looks him in the eyes.

''Okay, with pleasure.''

Eliott's surprised at himself and frowns, but starts walking next to the girl who guides him to the staff lodge. She pulls two beers from a small fridge and hands one to Eliott who sits around the table.

''You're awfully young to be a director, aren't you?''

Eliott nods and takes a sip of beer.

''Yeah. I'm 21 years old. I graduated a year ago, and I was an assistant director. I was really lucky to be offered this project. It's a low-budget project, but I liked the script.''

The girl looks him so much in the eye that it makes him uncomfortable, so Eliott looks at his beer bottle.

''What kind of story is it? Scared? Romance? Drama? Anxiety?''

Eliott nods, hesitantly.

''I'd say romance surrounded by anguish. But with a happy ending, of course.''

The girl looks at him frowning.

''Why of course? Do you think love stories always end well?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders, hesitates but doesn't take another sip of beer. He has to watch his consumption if he doesn't want to screw up in the middle of filming.

''Yeah. You know what they say: Love always wins.''

The girl starts laughing as she puts her hand on his thigh.

''Who told you that? Whoever told you that's a liar!''

Eliott gets up and looks at the forest. The urge to sink into it's even stronger than before, so he puts his beer on the table and grabs his jacket.

''Thanks for the beer, but I have to go. I'll see you soon.''

He leaves the lodge without giving him time to talk or to catch up with him, a feeling of discomfort invading his body. It's only 7 p.m., so it's still light, even in the woods. On the contrary, the further Eliott goes into the woods, the more he feels it is getting brighter and brighter.

He bursts out laughing when he spots a circle drawn in the grass around a tree. The owners of the estate must really like to make customers believe their bullshit to take the time to draw a circle like that. Eliott jumps in and then goes around the tree and jumps out of the circle before rolling his eyes and continuing his way on the trail.

He leaves the path and sails through the trees, looking for a sort of clearing to shoot one of the main scenes, and stops in front of a wall of thorns. The bush's so high that he cannot see what's on the other side, but there is a passage of animals at the bottom of the bush and it looks much brighter on the other side. Eliott tries to go around it, but abandons the idea because the bush looks like it stretches all over the forest. He looks again through the hole drawn in the bush and sighs but sneaks in hoping not to run into a fox or a wild boar, or any other animal that might have made the hole.

When he gets up, he's forced to put his hand in front of his eyes because it's so bright here. Birds are chirping, but what amazes Eliott the most, it's the sound of water he hears. He sneaks between the trees and stops, totally speechless when he arrives in a clearing. 

The grass is so green that it gives the impression of being fake. There are lilies growing everywhere, as if sown by the wind and at the end of the small clearing there is a waterfall. It originates a few meters above him and Eliott looks quickly but he does not see how to reach the top. Down below, at about ten meters, the water crashes into a kind of small turquoise blue water. There are flowers everywhere, even between the rocks and Eliott wonders if he's in a dream because it's just perfect.

''Fuck! Leave me alone!''

Eliott's startled and turns around, looking for where the voice is coming from but sees no one. He's not the type to be scared, but he'd like to know who's screaming like that.

''Saeros! Fuck! I'm fine! I just need to be alone!"

Eliott looks up and there he sees him. Standing on the rock at the top of the waterfall, there is a boy. He has brown hair all over his head and he looks really angry. But even angry, he look beautiful. He's clearly shorter than him, and looks younger too, but not by much. 18, maybe 19 old. He opens his arms in a cross and for a few seconds Eliott wonders if he's going to jump but instead he starts screaming.

"Fuuuuuuck !!!!!''.

It's a scream of rage, filled with anger that comes from deep inside his entrails and is in total contrast to the place where they are. The guy stops, sighs and sits with his feet in the air, his head in his hands. Eliott looks again but sees no way to reach him.

''Did that feel you better?''

The guy's startled and looks at him frowning. He stands up and looks behind him, which makes Eliott smiles.

''Are you all right?''

The guy looks at him without raising his eyebrows and looks around before he steps back, which makes him disappear from Eliott's field of vision.

"No, wait!''

A hand on his shoulder startled him and Eliott turned around and backed away, almost falling into the precipice. The guy catches up with him and pulls him towards him with a single blow. They are much too close for two men who don't know each other, but Eliott can't move because he's completely absorbed by two eyes that are bluer than the waterfall's water. The guy blinks, lets go of his wrist and takes a step back.

''What are you doing there? How did you get in here?''

Eliott smiles as he runs a hand through his hair.

''I'm shooting a movie and I was looking for the perfect location for it. I just happened to be here.''

The guy shakes his head immediately, taking a hard look.

''You can't film here. You're not supposed to be here.''

Eliott looks around and sits in the grass, letting the twigs slip through his fingers. The guy looks at him in amazement and sits down beside him.

''Why? This place is beautiful! Is it private? I can pay you a fee if you need it.''

The guy starts laughing as he takes a flower in his hand.

''Pay? You can't buy everything with money. It's beautiful because it's secret. If humans knew about this place, they would ruin it without even realizing it.''

This time it's Eliott's turn to laugh.

"Humans? What are you then?''

The guy loses his smile and plays with the flower in his hands.

"What do you think I'm?''

Eliott raises an eyebrow looking at the flower. He thought the flower was white, and now she's pink.

''Someone who wants to keep this place all to himself, so he can scream his anger when he needs it.''

The guy laughs and that's when Eliott realizes they did not even introduce themselves.

''I'm Eliott, by the way.''

''Olwëanwamanë.''

Eliott tries not to sound surprised but it seems to be a failure because Olwé-something starts laughing.

''I guess you've never heard a name like that before.''

Eliott nods and smiles.

''Yeah. Sorry. Where'd that come from?''

He smiles and runs one hand through his hair and then spreads it a little bit more over his head.

''In your language, it corresponds to Lucas. You can call me Lucas, if you want. I like Lucas.''

Eliott nods but can't tear his gaze from his blue eyes.

"What language is that?''

Lucas smiles a little more.

''You do not know.''

Eliott nods, trying not to look disappointed.

''Okay. Where are you from?''

Lucas points to the rock he was on earlier and Eliott sighs.

''Okay, I get it, mystery man. At least tell me how you got down here so fast.''

Lucas smiles and puts his hands in the grass to drop his head back.

''I took the fastest way down.''

Eliott sighs at this lack of cooperation, but at the same time it makes him want to know more. He looks at the flower on Lucas' lap and takes it in his hands.

''She was pink, wasn't it? Why she's blue?''

Lucas grabs the flower and looks at it as if he doesn't believe it himself.

''No, she's blue. She's always been blue.''

Eliott shakes his head, confident.

''No, she was pink. And I think she was white before that.''

Lucas sighs and then smiles.

''So you believe in magic then?''

Eliott starts laughing, shaking his head.

''Are you going to talk about the fairies that haunt this forest again? I think I've had enough of that bullshits for one night.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and starts playing with the flower again.

''What would you say if I did? What if it wasn't all bullshit?''

Eliott starts laughing.

''I'd say I've had too much to drink tonight.''

Lucas puts his hand on his hand and shakes his head.

''You only had one beer. Maybe two.''

Eliott rips his hand off as if it's burning him and looks at him with his eyes wide open.

''How do you know that?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I can feel it in you. But there's something else. You are not like the others. You have something different than everyone else. I've never felt that before.''

Eliott stands up and looks around.

''Okay. That's really funny. Who paid you to scare me? It was Marc, wasn't it? I'll tell him that his joke really made me laugh, but you can stop.''

Lucas gets up and hands him the flower that turned yellow. Eliott drops it, without even touching it, as if it was poisoned and Lucas sighs.

''I didn't want to scare you. Sorry.''

''Olwëan!''

Lucas is startled and looks at the top of the waterfall.

''Shit! Get out of here. Go back to the lodge and don't come back. It's not safe for you here. Please don't come filming here, please.''

Lucas goes into the woods and Eliott stay alone. He looks down to look for the yellow flower but it has disappeared. Instead, there's a sunflower that has come out of the ground right in front of his feet. Eliott looks at it and bends down to touch it. He's certain that there was no sunflower just now. He quickly looks around him and spreads his eyes wide because next to each lily, there is a sunflower. 

Eliott blinks twice and touches the flowers. A wind breeze pushes him back and makes it look like something wants to take him away from here, so he reluctantly turns around, finds the small passage and joins the path back to the lodge.

''Eliott ! At last !''

Eliott waves to Marc who's sitting with the actors around a wood fire and tries to smile at them.

''Where have you been?"

Eliott looks at the forest and runs a hand through his hair.

''I was looking for places to shoot.''

"And did you find them?"

Eliott hesitates, looks at the wood and shakes his head.

''No, not yet. I'll go scouting tomorrow."

Marc nods and offers him a beer but Eliott refuses it.

''You could ask Lucile to help you. She must know the place inside out."

Eliott frowns and Marc smiles at him.

''Lucile...the girl who runs the estate and has been openly hitting on you for the past two days? Brunette, rather tall, the same age as you.''

Eliott sighs rolling his eyes.

''It's okay, I know who you're talking about. I didn't know her name.''

"She said it when we arrived'' Signals one of the girls.

Eliott looks at her and nods.

''Yeah, maybe. I'd forgotten. But no, it's okay, I'll find it myself. Okay, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Eliott goes to his logde and spends half the night on the internet looking for information about fairies and their powers, before calling himself an idiot, deleting his browsing history and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, everything's in place ... I wanted to give our Lulu an fairy name ... so I used a fairy's name generator which transformed Lucas Lallemant into Olwëanwamanë... but don't worry, we call him Lucas. It was just to get in the mood ...
> 
> So what do you think of this start?


	2. Real

''Cut! Okay, that's the one!"

Everyone applauds and sigh. They've been trying to shoot this scene for three hours, and until now there was always something wrong, but this time it looks perfect.

''Okay! That's it! We're done for today! Congratulations, everybody, it's good.''

Everyone seems relieved and Eliott immediately looks towards the woods. Marc taps him on the shoulder then smiles at him.

''Do you want to do location research? Do you want me to ask Lucile to come with us?''

Eliott shakes his head and looks at her looking at them strangely.

''No. I'd like to go alone if that's okay with you. I like walking alone between takes, it helps me deal with the hectic pace of shooting.''

Marc frowns and puts his hand on his shoulder.

''Are you all right?''

Eliott nods with a smile. Only Marc and Lisa know that he is bipolar and they never talk about it, except to ask him if he's okay.

''Yeah, I'm really fine. And I'd like it to last, that's why I need some time alone. It's a kind of meditation.''

Marc nods and almost pushes him out into the woods. Eliott spots Lucile walking towards him, but Marc intercepts her and talks with her, giving him time to leave. He blames himself a little for blamed his bipolarity when that's not why he wants to be alone, but he couldn't tell the truth. Because he's not even sure he knows the truth.

The more he thinks about it, the less he understand what could have happened yesterday. He doesn't understand how the flower could have changed color, and especially how the sunflowers could have grown so fast, so he wants to go back and check that he didn't dream it.

He gets a little lost in the forest but eventually finds the thorn wall, except that he can't find the passage. He walk for a long time, but he can't find it. He sighs, goes back on his steps and that's when he notices the huge hydrangeas growing at the foot of the bush. He pushes them lightly and indeed, the flowers were hiding the passage. Eliott rushes in, trying to damage them as little as possible. 

In the clearing, the lilies and sunflowers are still there but each lily is tangled around a sunflower.

''I knew you would come back. You can't film here.''

Eliott looks up at the top of the rock but there is nobody there so he turns around and Lucas's standing right behind him.

''I just wanted to see you. I don't understand.''

Lucas smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

''It's normal. You can't understand. You're not open enough.''

Eliott moves closer to him and shakes his head.

''I'm a very open person. Maybe if you explain it to me, I'll understand it better.''

Lucas seems hesitant and then sits down in the grass.

''What do you want to know?''

Eliott sits down next to him and shows a couple of lilies and sunflowers.

''How did you do that?''

Lucas looks at him, obviously astonished.

''Why do you think I did this?''

Eliott looks at the flowers and then looks at him.

''I know you did it, but I don't know how.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''It just happens to happen sometimes. I can't control everything.''

Eliott nods and looks him in the eyes.

''What are you?

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''A guy who's almost 19 years old, goes to college, works at a coffee shop to pay his rent, likes to play piano and skateboarding with his buddies. And you?''

Eliott smiles as he slips his fingers through the twigs of grass.

''I'm 21 and I'm a director but you know that. I like to draw a lot.''

Lucas crosses his legs under him and smiles.

''What kind of things do you draw?''

Eliott raises an eyebrow wanting to be mysterious.

''Everything. I usually draw my life, but lived through my spirit animal. I like to think that every person has a spirit animal that suits them.''

Lucas nods, visibly intrigued.

''And what are you then? Let me guess, he's a lonely animal.''

Eliott looks at him, surprised and frowning.

''Why? Do I look that unsociable?''

Lucas laughs and shakes his head.

''Well, I didn't say that then. It's just that there's a camp with about twenty people and you'd rather come into the woods to be alone. But it's not an insult to be alone, you know. I'm too sometimes, but my friends don't let me be alone for too long. Maybe you just need to meet the person who won't make you want to be alone in the woods anymore.''

Eliott gives him an elbow and smiles.

''I'm not alone.''

Lucas sighs before looking at him again.

''But I'm right, aren't I?''

Eliott nods, taking a sunflower in his hands.

''Yeah. It's a raccoon.''

Lucas looks at him and takes a lily between his fingers. Eliott looks at it, wanting to remember that she was white.

''It suits you. Because of the mask, I guess. It hides what's different about you.''

Eliott frowns and puts the sunflower on the grass.

"Who told you I was different?''

He can't stand people talking about his bipolarity, much less cataloguing him because of it. In high school, he really messed up because he couldn't accept his illness, and he ended up concluding that the best way to live with it was to treat it and hide it. Because as soon as people know he has a mental illness, they look at him differently.

Lucas simply smiled at him, without answering, and take the sunflower back into his hands. Eliott looks at the sunflower, which has turned white, and looks at Lucas with widens eyes.

''How do you do that?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and touches the sunflower which starts to grow.

''Sometimes it's good to be different.''

Eliott looks at the sunflower which has turned yellow again and Lucas collects several seeds in the center that he starts to eat.

''Do you live in the forest?''

Lucas starts laughing and shaking his head.

''No, I'm living in a flatshare. In a real apartment with a bed and even a bathroom. I told you, I'm a pretty ordinary guy.''

Eliott looks at the sunflower and takes a seed in his hands.

''An ordinary guy doesn't do that.''

Eliott wants to ask him that he's, but at the same time he wants to call himself an idiot because it's just impossible.

''In my world it is.''

Eliott fights the urge to tell him to stop talking crap, that there can't be two different worlds and just nods before looking at him.

"Why were you so angry yesterday?''

Lucas loses his smile and looks down at his hands. The flower holding in his hands closes in on itself and he sighs.

''Problems with my mother.''

Eliott smiles and gives him a little nudge, while looking at the threatening cloud that appears above their heads.

"Are you better, now?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and reaches out his hand as the rain begins to fall slowly.

''Yeah. It's going to be okay. It's just complicated sometimes. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm talking to you about this. See, even fairies have problems.''

Eliott looks at him, totally gawking, and Lucas laugh.

''Don't act like you don't understand. Yeah, I'm a fairy.''

Lucas breathes in, blocks his breath and closes his eyes. A big wind rises and pushes the cloud further, allowing the sun to come back, even brighter than before. Lucas reopens his eyes and smiles at Eliott.

''But...I don't...how...but...'' stutters Eliott ''Okay, I'm not saying I believe it. But aren't all fairies girls? And where are your wings?''

Lucas looks behind him and makes a super surprised look.

''Shit, I must have lost them, it's happens sometimes.''

Eliott bursts out laughing and Lucas laughs with him before elbowing him.

''How would fairies have babies if there were only girls?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and watches Lucas eat his sunflower seeds.

''I don't believe in fairies. So I never thought about that. Maybe fairies are born in flowers.''

Lucas starts laughing and looks up to the sky.

''There are maternity wards in our world.''

Eliott touches his arm, needing to make sure it's real.

''Yes, I'm real. I'm flesh and blood.''

Lucas stands up and lifts up his shirt a little, revealing a scar on his belly.

''You see, I can even get hurt and die. I'm just like you, except I'm a little different.''

Eliott looks up and looks down at him.

''Do you really have magic powers?''

Lucas hesitates, swinging his head from right to left.

''Yes, we can call it that if you want.''

Lucas raises his hands and the flowers around them start to grow while a light breeze rises.

''I think I'm hallucinating.'' Eliott sighs, by standing up. "It's just impossible."

Lucas grabs his hand and Eliott looks him in the eyes. Even his eyes are too blue to be real. And his eyes quickly go down to look at his lips. He probably wouldn't have seen him if he wasn't looking at him so intensely, but as he does, Eliott doesn't miss the moment when Lucas' gaze slips off his lips. Then he does the same thing as he gets closer.

"How can I be sure you're real?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders without breaking their gaze, a huge smile on his lips. He takes Eliott's hand and puts it on his chest, right where his heart is.

''Can you feel my heart beating? I'm alive, just like you."

Eliott closes his eyes and the breeze calms down. At his fingertips, he feels the Lucas'heart pulse beating. It's beating really fast, even.

When he reopens his eyes, Lucas smiles at him and Eliott bends over gently without stopping looking at him.

''Olwëan! I know you are here! Fuck you! We're tired of chasing you!''

Lucas looks at the top of the waterfall and then looks at Eliott.

''I'm really sorry.''

He hits Eliott's chest, right where his heart is, and Eliott immediately feels himself being thrown backwards.

Eliott wakes up in his bed, completely tangled in his sheets, soaked in sweat. He grabs the wood of the bed to anchor himself in reality and tries to calm his panting breath. He quickly looks outside and realizes that it's the night. He takes off his shirt, completely sweaty and goes out on the porch because he needs fresh air. He looks at the forest and then at his bed, which is completely undone, and wonders what he could have drunk tonight to forget that he had come to bed. Did he dream it all? Was it an episode that made him delirious?

''Eliott? Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you tonight.''

Eliott's startled and turns to Marc who joins his lodge right next to his own.

''Yeah, I'm okay. I went to bed early... I think.''

Marc looks at him weird and nods.

''Okay. I didn't know you had a tattoo. It's cool.''

Eliott's about to say that he isn't, but he looks down at his chest as Marc looks at him and opens his eyes widens when he discovers the four letters, that make his heart beat faster in a single glance.

 _Life_.

Tattooed just above his heart.

He runs his finger over it, but it's a real tattoo, anchored in his skin as if it had always been there.

_Life._

He's alive.

He exists.

Eliott looks at the forest with a smile on his face.

Lucas exists, and Eliott's in love with him.


	3. Okay

"Did you necessarily have to tattoo me?''

Lucas smiles as he turns around and shrugs his shoulders.

''You wanted proof, right? If I'd only sent you away like that, you'd think you were dreaming.''

Eliott nods as he gets closer.

''Hallucinating would be the best word.''

Lucas chuckles as he shakes his head.

''Maybe yeah. Wait, I'm going to erase it of you.''

He raises his hand to Eliott's chest but Eliott stops him.

''No. I want to keep it. And then Marc saw him last night, it would be too complicated to explain.''

Lucas puts his hand down and takes a step back.

''Is he your boyfriend?''

Eliott raises an eyebrow, trying to contain the smile that wants to get on his face because Lucas looks too cute when he's jealous. But Eliott doesn't want to play with him too long so he shakes his head.

''No, he's the producer of the movie. I went outside to get some fresh air and he was outside. I think he's having an affair with one of the makeup artists.

Lucas looks at him and his smile says a lot. If he doubted of the nature oh their relationship, Lucas'face is enough to understand that he doesn't want to be just his friend, which makes Eliott smile, because he doesn't want that either.

''Okay.''

Eliott isn't sure if he's okay with that or with him kissing him because that's what he's dying to do. And since he can't look at anything but Lucas' lips, it's clear that Lucas knows. It doesn't take magic powers to know that Eliott really wants to kiss him. And the way Lucas looks at him, it's clear that he wants to too.

''Okay?''

Lucas nods softly and smiles a little more while Eliott bends over a little more, looking him in the eyes this time.

''I'm not saying I believe in it, but if I do, I'm risking something if I kiss a fairy?''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''A slap, I guess, if you misread between the lines.''

Eliott nods, turns around and takes a big smile when he hears the frustrated groan that Lucas's trying to contain.

''Okay. I wouldn't want to misread between the lines.''

Eliott looks down at the waterfall and then points to the rock above.

''How do I get up there?''

Lucas comes next to him, shakes his head and smiles.

''You can't.''

Eliott nods and looks at him.

''So can you fly? Is that how you got here so fast? Do you really fly? I knew you had wings. You can unfold them whenever you want, right?''

Lucas shakes his head but Eliott doesn't miss his slight smile. He takes off his jacket and puts it on the grass before taking off his pants.

''I don't have wings. Not everything they say in the books is true. What the hell are you doing?''

Eliott looks at him and smiles, now only dressed in his boxers and T-shirt.

''I'm going for a swim. Are you coming?''

Lucas opens his eyes widens and shakes his head.

''It's too high, you're going to kill yourself. Stop this bullshit.''

Eliott takes off his shirt and smiles at Lucas.

''Catch me then.''

He runs away and jumps. The closer the surface of the water gets, the more he thinks he's been an idiot, but at the last moment a hand grabs him and he enters the water very slowly. As soon as he gets his head out of the water, Lucas sprinkles him.

''You could have killed yourself! Are you fucking crazy or what?''

Eliott loses his smile then sighs. He lies down like a star, looking at the blue sky above him.

''Maybe yeah, but I was sure you'd catch up with me. So you can fly?''

Lucas' fingers touch his and Eliott realizes that he too has been lying on the surface of the water, only being carried by the current.

''No, I don't really fly. But I can control the wind and the weightlessness.''

Eliott laughs.

''It's a way of saying _yes, I can fly_? You can say it, you know. By the way, why did I only wake up in the middle of the night? You control the times too?''

Lucas laugh.

''Your body is just not used to it, that's all. You must have passed out and waited to come back to you. Half the night? You're not as tough as I thought you were going to be.''

Eliott splashes him and Lucas presses on his shoulders, putting his head underwater, so Eliott grabs his waist to lift him up and throw him further. They spend the next few minutes splashing and laughing. Eliott grabs him again but keeps him against him, so Lucas smiles at him and wraps his legs around his waist.

"So, finally, you believe in fairies?''

Eliott shakes is head, smiling.

''I don't know."

Lucas smiles and play with his hair.

''What are you doing here if you don't believe in fairies?''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles at him.

''I need another proof. Can you make me fly away?''

Lucas nods, puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him. It's the kind of kiss that takes Eliott's breath away. Already because he wasn't expecting it, and because Lucas kisses him with a desire that is truly intoxicating. 

Lucas steps back smiling and Eliott strokes his cheek before looking around. They are still in the water at the bottom of the waterfall.

''I thought you were going to make me fly away?''

Lucas rolls his eyes while caressing his neck.

''If you don't like it, you can always go kiss a more normal guy or girl.''

Eliott shakes his head and kisses him, feeling like he can never get enough. He leaves Lucas panting with his hair completely untied and smiles, then he looks around and is stunned.

''How did you do it?''

Lucas smiles and sits in the grass right next to his clothes.

''I just do it. I don't really know how to explain it. I'm different, it's all.''

Eliott lies down beside him and takes his hand to intertwine their fingers.

''A pretty boy told me not long ago that sometimes it's good to be different.''

Lucas blushes outright and Eliott rolls over to the side so he can kiss him. After that, they alternate between kissing and talking about absolutely everything, and Eliott can't believe how normal their discussion seems. 

''Your world really looks like mine. It's crazy.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and stands up to put his clothes back on.

''Yeah. We even have Instagram and Facebook, you know. It's not totally a world unto itself, it's more like we're living in a hidden city. Some people can come out and work in your world, but normally nobody can get in.''

Eliott nods with his pants on.

''Why? Why are you hiding?''

Lucas sits down and runs a hand through his hair.

"To protect us.''

Eliott frowns and nods.

"From people like me? Humans?''

Lucas puts on his shirt and Eliott sits down in front of him.

''A little yes, but not only that. I guess you've heard of Maléfique, the evil fairy in Sleeping Beauty, or the Carabosse fairy. There are bad fairies who have been banished from our world and are seeking to enter it again. They are called "Fuin," which means "darkness''.''

Eliott nods, not even questioning him, just taking his hand in his own.

''And why? They just want to kill all the nice fairies like you?''

Lucas loses his smile and shakes his head.

''No. They want one of us back. Several years ago, a Fuin seduced a fairy. She fell in love and she had a baby. They lived in your world, so no one knew what was going on, but the Fuin was holding the mother and the little boy. He wanted to control his powers and teach him to do evil. One day the Fairy managed to escape with her little boy and they returned to Fairycity.''

Eliott smiles.

''Is that really the name of your town?''

Lucas bursts out laughing and shaking his head.

''No, I'm kidding. I live in Gilgalad. You could translate that as "Starlight''. There are two other cities, Silivren, which means ''light'', and Glawar, which means ''sunlight''. I know, our ancestors were obsessed with light.''

Eliott smiles, having the impression that heat enters his fingers as soon as he caresses Lucas' hand.

''And so, the bad fairies want the baby back? Why? Is he special?''

Lucas nods with a pout.

''Yeah. He's different, he's not really a fairy, actually. They want to make him mean. As you may have noticed, our powers are dependent on our emotions.''

Eliott looks around and nods with a smile. There are hundreds of smalls flowers that grew around them when they were lying down and represent the shape of their two bodies next to each other, simply holding hands. It grew when Eliott called Lucas "pretty boy''.

''Yeah, I saw that.''

Lucas blushed and a flower grow right in his hands.

''Legend has it that a broken-hearted fairy becomes a Fuin and uses his powers to do evil. I don't know if it's true, but that's why we have a protective barrier and normally we're not allowed out of our world. They just want to get him back to the dark side and use him for evil.''

Eliott smiles and caresses his hand. The sun begins to set, letting the sky take on an orange color. Lucas moves around, puts his head on Eliott's shoulder and they stay like that, without any noise watching the sun decline.

''I'm going to have to go home.'' says Lucas softly. "I don't want to be found here. I'm sorry, I won't be able to come for several days.''

Eliott takes his hand in his and sighs before kissing him.

"When can I see you again?''

Lucas kisses him with his hand on his knee and the next moment Eliott is on a chair in his lodge.

''Fuck!''

He gets up, frustrated and goes out to look at the woods. The night has fallen now.

''Eliott? Where have you been? You missed dinner.''

Eliott looks at Lucile, who stands out from the wall of his lodge, as if she's waiting for him.

''Yeah, I was sleeping. Sorry.''

Lucile approaches him and takes his hand.

''Come on, I saved you some food.''

Eliott politely shakes his head.

''Okay, with pleasure. Thanks.''

He frowns but has no time to think about it more than she pulls him to her lodge where a table ready for two is already waiting for him.

''It's good to see you, Eliott.''

Eliott sits down and looks at the plate that Lucile hands him.

''Me too. You didn't have to save some for me, but thank you.''

Lucile smiles and caresses his hand on the table, and without him really knowing why, Eliott lets her do so.

''Did you find your happiness in the forest?''

Eliott smiles, thinking about Lucas,and takes his hand away from Lucile's hand, shaking his head.

''No, nothing extraordinary. I just went for a walk, it felt good.''

Lucile gently caresses his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes and Eliott feels really uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry, I have to go and read the scene we're shooting tomorrow. Thanks for dinner.''

Eliott comes out of the lodge as if he's on fire and turns around, almost on reflex. Lucile looks really angry, but she takes back a smiling face as soon as she meets Eliott's gaze. He nods his head, greets her with a wave of his hand and enters his lodge where he locks the door.

He doesn't want to think about everything he doesn't understand about Lucile, and why she makes him so uncomfortable, so he undresses and goes into the shower, hoping that the water will help calm his thoughts. The images of his evening with Lucas come back to him and he smiles as he washes. And that's when he notices it.

On his knee there is a new tattoo.

MARDI (Tuesday.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maxence's tatoos!!!


	4. Home

Tuesday never seems to happen.

When Eliott saw his tattoo, the first thing he said to himself was "only four days"... but finally four days, it's really long....

Yesterday, as it was Sunday, the whole team went for a swim in a lake not far from here and it's true that it was rather nice to have a relaxing day between the shootings. Eliott didn't expect Lucile to come with them, but in the end it was nice. She seems to have understood that he didn't want this kind of relationship with her and since then she hasn't made him uncomfortable. They even found several things in common, starting with the music they listen to and Eliott was pretty surprised that she likes dubstep, but it was nice to find someone who understands this kind of music.

When they came back from the lake, they spent a while talking to him and Lucile, sitting on the steps of his lodge and frankly it was really nice.

Today, Eliott had a great day because they made really good progress for the movie. Maybe it was yesterday that allowed the actors and the staff to take the pressure off, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but they shot the scenes really fast and Eliott's really happy with the result. He woke up in a great mood because he knows that tomorrow he'll be able to see Lucas, and the day just added to his good mood. So when Lucile offers him a beer, Eliott accepts with a smile. Dinner will not be served with at least one hour, so there is no harm in relaxing together beforehand.

"How's it's going?''

Eliott nods and takes a sip of beer.

"Really good, thanks.''

Lucile moves slightly closer to him and smiles at him, and Eliott smiles back. It's crazy how good he feels with her now, even when they're close like now. She has pretty hazel eyes, and the sound of her voice is really attractive.

''And did you find the place you were looking for, in the forest?''

Eliott shakes his head without even hesitating and only then he remembers who yes, he found it, but he can't film there. He didn't even ask why, but it doesn't matter. If Lucas says it's not possible, he won't do it. And that's when he realizes that he had forgotten about the clearing and the waterfall for a few minutes. Lucas. It's as if he forgot about Lucas just for a few seconds. He blinks, a little lost and Lucile puts her hand on his.

''Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it.''

She gently caresses the top of his hand and Eliott nods as he just wants to take his hand off. There are a few seconds left to look at her more closely, not understanding what's happening to him... His head cries for him to leave but his body doesn't move. She smiles a little more as she leans towards him, putting a hand in the back of his neck and Eliott almost imagines himself kissing her, then he immediately thinks of Lucas and steps back so quickly that he falls from his chair.

''I'm sorry. I'm not free. Shit. Sorry.''

Lucile looks completely lost and really surprised, and Eliott blames himself for sending her the wrong signals. But did he really do it? Did he really send her signals? Frankly, he doesn't really know. All he knows is that he feels really uncomfortable again and that she grows up when he looks Lucile in the eyes.

''Sorry. I've got to go.''

Eliott goes to lock himself up in his lodge, he lies down on his bed and rubs his temple, trying to understand what he has taken from her. Because for him there is no ambiguity: he wants to be with Lucas.

And then he thinks of Lucas. And what they will become when Eliott has to leave at the end of the shooting. Could Lucas come with him and pretend to be human ? Could Eliott go back to his world if Lucas allows him to?

Eliott doesn't sleep well all night and on Tuesday he has a shitty day. The takes suck and he ends up arguing with two actors so Marc tells him to stop for today and sends him on a walk to clear his head.

Eliott immediately joins the clearing, always in a bad mood, but it disappears as soon as he sees Lucas already sitting in the grass waiting for him, replaced by a lot of feelings: the joy of seeing him again, the anxiety of not knowing if they can have a future, the guilt of having wanted for a few seconds to kiss someone else than him, and the desire to kiss Lucas and not think about anything else.

''Hi.''

Eliott's heart starts beating harder just because he hears him and sees him smile. And that's when he understands that no one will be able to compete with Lucas. In just three dates, he has conquered his heart.

''Hi.''

Lucas stands up, frowns, approaches him and strokes his cheek.

''What's going on? What's wrong?''

Lucas gently takes his hand and Eliott sighs as he huddles up against him.

''It's okay. I missed you.''

Eliott puts his head in the hollow of Lucas' neck and holds it against him.

''Sorry, I really wish I could have seen you''

''Olwëan! What the fuck is this?''

Lucas's startled and turns around. The moment after Eliott's at the top of the rock of the waterfall without knowing how he got there, Lucas placed between him and three guys who must be his age.

''It's okay guys, he's with me.''

''He looked almost ready to be in you, especially!'' laughs a blond boy with glasses.

''What the fuck is that? What are you doing here?''

Eliott looks at the guy talking to Lucas and recognizes his voice. He's the one who interrupted them the first two times. Eliott looks him in the eyes and puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders while standing slightly in front of him.

''Leave him alone!''

Lucas puts a hand on his chest and sighs.

''Oh, calm down! Eliott, these are my friends. Yann, Arthur, Basile, this is Eliott.''

Yann and Basile open their eyes and look around in panic.

''Lucas! You don't have the right to call us that! It must be a secret. If we get caught using our first names from the other world, the four of us won't be able to stay together anymore.''

Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

''You just called me Lucas, idiot.''

Lucas turns to Eliott and smiles at him.

''We must not use our earthly name in our world. Here, I'm Olwëanwamné, Yann's called Saeroselendil, and Basile's called Oropheraralondé. But since we were children, we have been using our names from your world. They are downright easier than our fairies names and we like this forbidden side.''

Eliott frowns and looks around him.

''So I'm in your world right now?''

Lucas nods with a smile.

''Well, yeah. The clearing is part of my world. You didn't understand that yet? I just don't understand how you get past the protective barrier.''

Eliott runs one hand through his hair and looks at the huge clearing that stretches out in front of him, and what looks like a city in the distance, then looks at Lucas' friends and frowns.

''And you, Arthur? Don't you have an fairy name?''

Arthur shakes his head, looking sad and Eliott blames himself for asking him the question.

''No, I'm in between worlds. My father lived in your world, but my mother is a fairy. I grew up here, but I don't have an fairy name because I'm not a fairy.''

Eliott smiles, trying not to laugh when he hears these guys talking about fairies. Yann seems to notice him and challenges him with his eyes. The next moment, Eliott finds himself in the middle of a circle of fire. 

''Yann!''

A wave comes out of nowhere extinguishes the fire and Yann frowns a little more as he looks at Basile.

"Why did you do that?''

Basile doesn't answer him and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you burn him.''

Yann sighs with his arms crossed over his chest.

''I was in control. It was just a joke.''

Lucas sighs and beckons them to stop.

''Stop your bullshit, guys. Okay, let's go home. Eliott, you want a beer?''

Eliott looks at Lucas and hesitates.

"Can I come over?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"You're already here, aren't you?''

Eliott nods and the guys start walking. There are sparks in the air and Lucas sighs when he sees them.

''He's pissed because I lied to him for come meet you.''

Eliott smiles and slides his hand into Lucas' hand. Lucas looks at him, visibly astonished but shakes his hand a little harder.

''Okay, I have to go to Emma's.'' declares Yann.

''Stop your bullshit! Come and have a drink with us!''

Yann sighs and shakes his head so Lucas looks at Eliott and smiles at him.

''He will calm down. He's not happy because you come from the other world.''

Eliott nods as he watches Yann leave.

''You know him really well to know what he thinks, don't you?''

Basile laughs and throws an arm on Eliott's shoulders. 

''Lucas's a Pân.''

Eliott starts giggling, shaking his hand a little more.

''Well, me too.''

The three boys stop and start laughing, leaving Eliott perplexed.

''Okay, no, I'm gay, Eliott. I'm not into girls, but it's fine for you, I guess. Pân, it's my fairy statut.''

''He's the opposite of me.'' Arthur says ''I don't have any powers, and Lucas has them all. In Siradin, Pân means "Everything''. I never thought about it, but now that you say it, "Pansexual'' is probably from there, too.''

Eliott looks at Lucas then looks at Basile and Arthur.

''What does that mean? Don't you all have the same powers?''

Basile rolls his eyes but smiles at him.

''Okay, buddy, let's explain how it works here.''

Lucas lets go of his hand to unlock a door and they go up to the second floor before he unlocks an apartment door.

''Welcome home!''

Basile pushes Eliott into the living room, which looks just like any student apartment. There are clothes thrown around, books scattered around, a piano, two guitars and empty beer bottles.

Basile waves to him to sit on the couch and then sits down in front of him.

''There are three types of fairies: those who draw their powers from fire, like Yann; from water, like me, or from the soil.''

Eliott nods as he looks at Lucas.

"You're from the soil, right?''

Lucas makes a kind of pout then shrugs his shoulders.

''Not really. I'm a mixture of all of those things. And a little bit more.''

''And he's the only one!'' says Arthur ''He has incredible powers. He can tell how we're doing just by looking at us, like he's feeling our emotions. He can move or make other people move just by touching them. He can make things move in a room or he can''

"It's okay," sighs Lucas, "No need to flaunt it.''

Lucas sighs and goes to the next room and brings back five beers. Eliott takes again his hand in his as soon as he sits down beside him and looks at him while smiling.

''So you could have lit a fire, made sparks in the air or made fountains spring up to impress me, but you preferred to make the flowers change colors?''

Lucas blushes and takes a bottle of beer.

''Yeah. I don't like spectacular displays."

Plants appear on the wall behind him and Eliott spreads his eyes wide, watching the wall cover itself with vines and then flowers.

''Lucas does that when he's anxious.'' Basile explains. ''He used to grow weed but the adults found out so he had to stop it or we would have been separated.''

The front door opens and Yann comes and sits with them in the living room, grabbing the beer left on the table.

''What do you want from us, Eliott?''

Eliott coughs in his beer and looks at him.

''What do you mean? I don't want nothing. I just happened to be here by coincidence.

Eliott tries to squeeze out a little smile, and he looks at Lucas out of the corner of his eye. Once is a coincidence, three times is a date.

''You two seemed pretty close, didn't you? Are you two dating?''

Eliott looks at Lucas who looks at him at the same time and smiles at him before looking at Yann with a hard look.

"Yann! It's not your business.''

Eliott gently caresses his hand and smiles at him when Lucas looks at him.

"I want to be your boyfriend.''

The wall behind Lucas blooms at an incredible speed and then ignites before turning into a waterfall. Eliott smiles as he caresses Lucas' scarlet cheeks who looks at his hands.

''I'm sorry. It's hard to control myself with you.''

Eliott pulls gently on his chin so that Lucas looks him in the eyes.

''Does that mean you want him, too?''

Lucas nods and gently kisses him. When he steps back, the wall behind him has become a wall full of ivy, lilies and sunflowers again. Arthur and Basile whistle and applaud while Yann gives them a black look before frowning as he looks at Lucas.

''What if he was''

Lucas shakes his head.

''He isn't. I would have felt it. And he wouldn't have been able to pass the barrier. Stop Yann, be my friend, not just my bodyguard.''

Eliott looks at Yann and Lucas, who seem to be talking to each other just by looking at each other, and that's when he understands.

''Is that you? Damn, Lucas, are you the boy the bad fairies want back?''

Lucas' three friends give a surprised shout and look at Lucas.

''Did you tell him? Are you out of your mind or what?''

Lucas grabs Eliott's hand and squeezes it into his.

''He won't hurt me. We just love each other.''

Lucas lets go of his hand and moves back slightly but Eliott puts an arm around his shoulders, smiling and pulls him towards him again.

''I love you too, Lucas.''

Lucas smiles and kisses him. Eliott doesn't take his blue eyes out of his eyes and yet when they part, they are in the clearing. Eliott looks around them and can't help but be disappointed.

"Oh no!''

Lucas looks at him, astonished and turns his eyes away, almost seeming shy.

''Sorry. I just wanted a little time alone with you.''

Eliott strokes his cheek so that he raises his head so he can look at him.

''Sorry, I wanted to hear you play the piano. I guess I should wait. But it's really nice to be alone with you. So, they're not going to join us?''

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

''No. I'm the only one who can move around like that. It's part of the mystery that surrounds me. That's why I'm not allowed to go through the barrier. They would try to get me back and I never want to go back there.''

Eliott nods and kisses him while wrapping his arms around him. He can see that Lucas's not comfortable talking about his past and he doesn't want him to feel he has to talk to him. They sit down next to each other and after a few seconds of silence, Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's hand.

''Do I scare you?''

Eliott looks at him, almost astonished and shakes his head.

''No. I didn't say it to please you, Lucas, I really love you. You don't scare me, little fairy.''

Lucas gently caresses his hand, a huge smile on his face and bends over to kiss him.

''I'm in love with you too. And that scares me.''

Eliott hugs him and gently caresses his arm.

''Are you afraid of me? That I might hurt you?''

Lucas shakes his head and sighs.

''No. The opposite. My father taught me how to use my powers using anger and hate. I find it very difficult to control certain aspects of my powers, so I channel my emotions through flowers. It's the only thing that keeps me from hurting people around me, and I'm really scared of hurting you.''

Eliott holds him a little tighter and kisses him on the temple.

''I'm sure you won't. Don't worry. And that's good, because I like flowers a lot.''

Eliott wants to talk to him about the future, to ask him how they're going to make it work. And for the first time, he even wants to talk about his bipolarity. Maybe now, sitting in the clearing, watching the sun go down, is the right time to talk about it. 

But the moment he opens his mouth, Lucas kisses him and sits on his lap.

''I feel so good with you. Do you want to go to my room?''

Eliott nods with a smile and Lucas kisses him. When he steps back, they are sitting on a bed in a room that is a complete mess and Lucas smiles at him.

''Why don't I faint when I travel with you?''

Lucas gently strokes his cheek and kisses him quickly.

''It's because I give you energy. I'm the one who's tired from the trip, but I'm so used to it that I don't feel anything anymore.''

Eliott almost wants to ask him why he didn't do this when he was a kid, so he can get away, but he's not going to do it now and bring back bad memories, so instead, he kisses him tenderly. Lucas gets up to close the door.

''I'm home! Good night guys!''

He locks the door and comes back towards Eliott while smiling.

''It would be suspicious if I brought my piano here, but I promise I'll play for you tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with you.''

Eliott pulls him gently towards him to kiss him and can't resist the urge to slip his hands under his shirt. Lucas gives the impression that he's going to melt in his arms and Eliott looks around, almost surprised not to see the bedroom turn into a tropical paradise.

''Don't wait for me to screw up, please! It's already hard enough to control me.''

Eliott gently strokes his cheek and kisses him before placing his forehead against his own.

''I just thought there was a lack of flowers here. You don't have to control everything, babe.''

The ceiling is covered with multicolored leaves and roses and Eliott looks up before looking at Lucas, smiling.

''Better. Much better.''

Lucas gently pushes him to lie down on the bed before lying down on him so he can kiss him while undressing.

Half an hour later, the bedroom looks just like a rose garden, and it feels like a wonderful place. It makes Eliott smile because if Lucas does this just because of his mouth, he doesn't even dare to imagine what he will do when they really make love. Eliott gently rubs his nose against Lucas' nose which is almost asleep.

''I have to go home to work tomorrow. Are you firing me with a new tattoo?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles before putting his hand on his forearm.

''Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.''

Lucas kisses him and the next moment Eliott is back in his bed. He looks at the tattoo on his right forearm and smiles.

It's a score but instead of notes, there's a heartbeat.


	5. Lost

When he wakes up the next morning, Eliott's immediately surprised not to find his medication. He always puts them on the corner of the bathroom sink. He searches everywhere with a frown and then finds them in his suitcase. He quickly looks at his pills, finding it really strange.

''Eliott! Are you ready?''

Eliott swallows his pills with a little water and grabs his things before leaving his lodge.

''Absolutely! It's going to be a beautiful day!''

Marc gently taps his shoulder with a smile.

''It's nice to see you in a good mood. Let's go.''

The more the day passes and the more Eliott feels strange. He's now used to feel his episodes coming, but now it's as if it fell on him all at once. At midday, he takes again a pills, hoping that it will help him not to screw up but at 4 p.m., he doesn't hold any more and goes to lie down in his lodge. He tries to get up a few hours later but he's not even able to unstick his head from his mattress. 

The days pass, filling the room with light that blinds him, and the darkness comes to swallow him several times but he can't get over it. Even breathing seems much too difficult. He can't even sleep because his thoughts overwhelm him, and the more the days go by, the more he thinks about the fact that he is missing the shooting and that Lucas must think that he let him down, and the darker his thoughts become. Marc comes several times and Eliott even hears him arguing with Lucile, but he can't get out of this bad circle.

It must have been 4 or 5 days since he fell asleep when someone slipps into bed and strokes his shoulder. Eliott's startled and pushes him almost violently before starting to cry because it's Lucas.

''It's all right, Eliott. It's me, it's all right.''

Eliott shakes his head between the tears but Lucas pulls him gently so that he puts his head on his thighs.

''Let me help you.''

Lucas puts his hands on his back and Eliott immediately feels like he's radiating. Lucas reaches up his hands to his head and slides his fingers between his hair. Eliott tries to straighten up but Lucas gently strokes his hair.

''Let me help you. It's all right, Eliott.''

Eliott feels like something is being pulled out of him and he closes his eyes, trying to stay grounded in reality.

''Don't resist, let me take it. I can help you.''

Eliott looks Lucas in the eyes and jumps at them because his eyes are black. He knows he should be afraid, but he's not even afraid. He just keeps looking at him until the darkness comes over him and he falls back on his thighs.

When he comes to, Lucas's lying next to him, looking totally unmoved. Eliott shakes him and Lucas opens his eyes then caresses his cheek.

''Hey, gently. It just made me tired. I'm gonna go home.''

Eliott shakes his head and gently hugs him.

''No, stay with me.''

Lucas huddles up next to him and Eliott smiles as he looks into his blue eyes.

''What did you do?''

Lucas closes his eyes and sighs.

''I took away what was making you sick. But not completely. I can't get it all off. It's like it's part of you.''

Eliott sighs and lies down on his back.

''It's part of me. I'm bipolar.''

Lucas turns to his side and gently strokes his cheek.

''Okay.''

Eliott steps aside to face him. They're so close together, their noses almost touch.

''Okay? That's all you have to say?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and snuggles up against him.

''I understand a little better. It's okay, Eliott. Are you feeling better?''

Eliott nods, caressing his cheek before putting a strand of his hair back behind his ear.

''Yes, I'm really better. It's as if you've sucked it all out. But how are you doing?''

Lucas nods, tying their legs together.

''Yeah, really better. I just need to get enough energy to get out of here.''

Eliott pulls him a little more into his arms.

''Stay with me.''

Lucas nods and sits comfortably in his arms and strokes his cheek.

"I'm here.''

Eliott rubs his nose against his neck, and just the smell of Lucas seems to make him feel better.

"I love you, little fairy.''

They fall asleep totally tangled up in each other and Eliott finally feels well.

When Eliott wakes up, he's alone but he has a new tattoo on his arm. It's a flower with an eye in the middle and a petal falls down, as if it were crying, and the phrase Jolie Tristesse _(Beautiful sadness)_ written underneath.

Eliott sighs as he looks at the time. He would have preferred to wake up next to Lucas but he smiles as he looks at his tattoo. He will have to explain to Lucas that it's not sadness, but it makes him happy that he left him a trace of his passage. 

Eliott sits down and draws a raccoon lying in his bed next to a hedgehog. And then retrieves the drawings he made of their meeting in the forest, their bathing, and their hug under the sunset, determined to offer them to Lucas tonight to thank him for helping him.

At 7am, he goes to knock at Marc's lodge who welcomes him with a yawn but smiling.

''Are you feeling better?''

Eliott nods and they spend the next two hours talking about the shooting and seeing the result of the scenes shot while Eliott was off.

''Now we really need to find the location for the main scene. Since today is Sunday, everyone is going to the lake. Do you want to come with us?''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No, I'll catch up and tonight I'll find the perfect place, I promise.''

Marc try to convince him but Eliott want to stay here. As soon as the whole team leaves, around 10 o'clock, Eliott goes into the forest, but when he arrives in the clearing, he's stunned. The grass is yellow, almost brown, as if it had been toasted in the sun and the flowers have fallen to the ground, which really creates a horrible atmosphere. He knows that something has happened to Lucas before he even sees Yann, Arthur and Basile around him.

''Where is Lucas?''

Eliott looks at Yann who looks as angry as he's worried and shakes his head.

''I don't know. He was gone when I woke up, and''

''He slept with you?" asked Arthur, widening his eyes. "He has come into your world?''

Eliott nods, passing a nervous hand through his hair.

''Yes. I was not well and he pulled my illness out of me. He left me this.''

Eliott shows his tattoo and the three boys frown.

''Didn't he say anything to you when he left?'' asks Basile. ''What was the last thing he said to you?''

Eliott tries to think and sighs.

''He said, ''I'm here.'' He said that he was tired and that he needed to regain his strength. What happened here?''

Eliott looks again at the flowers completely lying on the ground and it makes him want to cry.

''We don't know. In our apartment, everything was like here. The whole city is like here, Eliott. Something happened to him, but we don't know what.''

''He should never have come into your world!'' Yann gets angry. ''He had no right to go through the gate. The Fuin were just waiting for that.''

Yann grabs him by the T-shirt and a circle of fire surround them both.

''Are you sure you had nothing to do with it?''

Eliott shakes his head and gently pushes him back so that he doesn't burn himself and the flames disappear into the ground.

"Of course not!"

''What made you sick?'' asks Arthur, ''Do you think you might have been bewitched?''

Eliott shakes his head.

''No. I'm bipolar. That's just me. It was a coincidence."

''Wasn't it worse than before?'' asks Basile. ''My mother is bipolar, and the Fuin managed to control her mind to make her seizures worse. One day, a fairy wanted to take advantage of her episode to kidnap Lucas. Luckily we managed to escape and take refuge at Yann's.''

Eliott frowns as he looks at them.

''Why would the fairies have wanted to kidnap him?''

The three boys sigh and look at each other, visibly hesitating to tell him the truth and Yann sighs and nods.

''I don't know what he told you, but Lucas grew up under the blows and insults of his father who wanted to teach him to use his anger to use his powers. So when he arrived, he was pretty out of control. As soon as someone made him angry, sad or afraid, he would set fire to everything around him or put up walls of thorns between him and others. Some fairies were afraid of him and thought he didn't belong in our world, so some people tried to kill him. But some people think he's a blessing to our people, so he has close protection. Our parents were his protectors, that's how we knew him, and now we are his protectors.''

''And we fucked up big time!'' said Basile.

''What if Basile was right?'' asks Arthur ''What if someone set you up to make sure Lucas would come after you?''

''If that was the case, the Fuin would have used their powers to control Eliott. If they wanted to break Lucas' heart, all they had to do was make Eliott fall in love with someone else. Or at least force him to kiss him or her. The Fuin are mind controllers, they could have forced Eliott to go out with any one of them and Lucas would have known as soon as he kissed Eliott. It would have been totally enough to destroy him.''

Eliott opens his eyes and steps back, almost terrified. His breathing quickens as he connects all the points together. All the times he thought he didn't want to follow Lucile but he did it anyway. How he let her touch him when he didn't want to. How he felt uncomfortable in her presence.

''Eliott? Are you all right?''

Eliott looks at Yann and shakes his head.

''No. It's her. Lucile. It's her. She wanted to kiss me. When she asked me to follow her, it was as if I couldn't resist her. She looked so strange when I resisted her, as if she didn't understand that I could do it.''

Eliott starts running to the camp and tears the door of Lucile's lodge. She takes his hand as soon as he goes through the door and pulls him against her.

''At last! I've been looking for you everywhere, we have to go!''.

"Let go of him right now!" shouts Basile.

A flame is thrown towards Lucile but it stops in the middle of the room and the three boys are thrown against the wall.

And this time, Eliott's afraid because Lucile's eyes are black.


	6. Mistake

''I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you guys. Eliott, we gotta go get Lucas, he must have left you a clue.''

Eliott lets go of his hand and pushes it away.

"Since when do you care about Lucas?''

Lucile looks at him frowning.

''Since I've known about him.''

Eliott frowns and the three guys come and stand next to him.

''You're a Fuin.''

Lucile shakes her head and her eyes becomes hazelnut-colored again.

''No, my parents are. I didn't choose to be. I chose not to be!''

Eliott looks at the guys, who obviously don't believe in it, and looks at Lucile smiling at him again.

''I felt it the day you arrived, Eliott. You're the person of Lucas. Your whole being is connected to his, as if you complement each other perfectly. The moment I saw you, I knew it was going to be you. But if I saw him, they saw him too. You didn't come here by chance.''

Eliott look at her, puzzled and touch the tattoo on his forearm because it hurt him. It's as if he's tingling his skin. 

''But why were you hitting on me then? Why did you try to kiss me?''

Lucile raises her eyes to the sky.

''I had to give you some of my power. How do you think you got through the barrier? I thought Lucas would feel it when he touched you, but I understood that he didn't. You're not like the others. Normally I can control anyone, but with you it's different. It's as if Lucas allows you to resist my powers. I thought if I kisses you, that when he kissed you, he would feel it and understand that I want to warn him.''

Yann pushes her against the wall and forms a ball of fire in his hand.

''It's like the Fuin to control everyone. How could he have known that you wanted to help him?''

Lucile looks him in the eyes, not seeming to be afraid of him.

''I'm Attariël.''

Yann lets her go immediately and Eliott looks at Basile and Arthur, who are always stunned.

"Is it really you?''

Lucile nods her head and lifts up her shirt. She has exactly the same scar as Lucas, maybe not much higher.

"Who are you?" Eliott asks, looking him in the eyes.

Lucile sighs then smiles softly.

''Lucas' half sister. It was me who helped him escape when I knew he existed. That's how I got this scar, and so did he. I drugged our father to make him stop controlling Lucas but when we broke the protective fence around the house we were thrown against a fence. Lucas tried to take me with his mother but that damn fence in the forest rejected me because both my parents are Fuin. My parents think I've been dead for a long time and it's the owners here who are also fairies, who took me in and gave me a chance not to be like my parents''.

Silence pervades the lodge and Eliott looks at the guys who obviously don't know what to say. Lucile sighs then looks at Eliott.

''He must have left you a clue, Eliott. Think about it! He must have felt it coming. He must have left you a clue! Something subtle or you'd be dead!''

Eliott's looking at his arm.

''Beautiful sadness. It must mean something. He must have sensed that it wasn't sadness that I had deep inside me. I didn't understand why he wrote it, but it must be code.''

They all search their phones at the same time until Eliott gave a shout.

''Beautiful Sadness, it's a classical music song. By Cliff Masterson.''

''Masterson!'' shouts Yann ''The son of the master!''

''It's his father!'' begins to shout Basile ''It's his father!''

"They brought him home.'' Lucile sighs "The only place he can't stand.''

"Why doesn't he escape from there?" asks Eliott.

''Our father has enormous power, he must have created a barrier to prevent Lucas from getting out. That's what he did when he was a kid. He can control Lucas without even getting tired. He can get into his mind and totally manipulate him. Lucas doesn't stand a chance against him. If he's with him, he's already lost.''

The door slams and Marc looks at them, visibly furious. Yann, Arthur, Basile and Lucile start screaming as they fall to the floor, holding their heads and Marc sighs.

''I knew you were hard to control, but I didn't think it was going to be that hard.''

Eliott opens his eyes and shakes his head and Marc starts laughing.

''So what? Did you confuse the good guys with the bad guys? Why do you think you got this project? We needed you to come here. We've been looking for you for a long time, Eliott. But now, Lucas's with us. Thank you for your collaboration.''

Marc shoots him with his eyes but Lucile jumps in front of him and pushes him back.

Eliott finds himself lying on a bed and gets up immediately. He looks at the flashing neon light in the middle of the room and looks around. There is a single bed in the corner of the room, on top of which is a green blanket that looks absolutely disgusting. There is a washbasin in a corner of the room, and a toilet that looks like a prison cell. A small table with two chairs and a cupboard. He tries to open the door but it is locked from the outside.

Eliott looks at another way to leave but there is not even a window. He gently opens the cupboard, almost afraid of what he might discover. And of all the things he thought of, he certainly didn't think he would find children's toys. 

There is a small piano and Eliott presses a key, which makes a horrible sound. At the bottom of the cupboard, there is a little train and a tissue. Eliott had the same kind of cloth when he was little, and he used to take it everywhere with him. He looks for the label, as if by reflex, but there is nothing written on it.   
Eliott walks around the room, looks at the different punch marks left in the walls, and some stains that look like blood stains before noticing that he has lines on the side of the wardrobe. He shifts the wardrobe slightly and stay stunned.

There are several strokes one above the other, made between 2004 and 2008, and at the very top it says ''Olweöan''.

Eliott touches the last line, looks around him and all of a sudden, it makes him want to vomit. Lucas grew up here for 6 years and seeing the atmosphere in this room, it's clear that he must have seen horrible things.

The door opens and Eliott's immediately thrown against a wall, by an invisible force, while a man enters the room.

''Do you know what a fair fight is?''

The guy looks at him frowning and it's as if an invisible hand is squeezing his throat a little harder.

''No. I don't see why I would do that! Who brought you here?''

Eliott can't answer because he can barely breathe, but he wouldn't say anything anyway. 

''No one is taking my son back! He's mine and his powers are mine too!''

Lucas' father puts his hand on his head and Eliott doesn't know what to do so he thinks about everything he knows about Charlie Chaplin, from his birth date to the list of all his movies. And it seems to work because the guy sighs and punches him.

''Stop resist! I can stand here for a long time.''

Eliott closes his eyes and sinks into his mind like he's having an episode. He thinks about all the horrible things that go through his head when he's not feeling well. All the things that keep him from breathing and make him feel awful. All his mental images that overwhelm him and that he has been trying to repress, to hide deep inside him for years. This time he calls them out.

He falls to the ground in one fell swoop, so he reopens his eyes. Lucas' father rubs his temples with a grimace.

''Stop it right now!''

Eliott punches him before running away. He goes up a stone staircase and lands in a house that looks quite normal at first glance. And maybe that's what hurts the most. Lucas lived in a sort of cellar while his father lived quite normally just above. Did Lucile live there? Is that what she meant by "when I knew he existed"?

The front door is locked, so Eliott tries to open the window, but it is locked too.

''There's a protective barrier. You can't leave!''

Eliott looks at Lucas' father and then looks at the window in front of him. He runs across the room and jumps against the glass, which shatters into a thousand pieces. He rolls on the grass, trying to protect his head and gets up as fast as he can, wanting to run away, but that's when he sees him.

From the top floor window, Lucas looks at him. The grass turns brown all around Eliott and a wind breeze pushes him back but he struggles and goes back to the house.

He almost tears off the front door and runs up both floors. The attic door opens and that's when he realizes it was too easy. Reaching Lucas was too easy.

It's a fucking trap.

And in front of him, the black-eyed boy staring at him with a face full of hatred is not Lucas. He's physically Lucas, but he's not his Lucas.

''It's all your fault!''

Eliott finds himself thrown down the stairwell and the flames immediately surround him. 


	7. Fight

Eliott gets up and jumps through the flames to join Lucas. Lucas' father stands behind him and talks to him. The more he talks to him, the more the tattoo on Eliott's forearm itches. And that's when he notices that his heartbeat is no longer the same. He doesn't go up as high, it's as if he's beating less loudly. 

''Lucas, it's me! Don't listen to him!''

Eliott's thrown against the back wall and finds himself trapped in a kind of bubble filled with water. Eliott looks at Lucas' father who speaks to him pointing at him and anger immediately overwhelms him. He bursts the bubble in a scream of rage and runs through the attic. He throws himself on Lucas and wraps his arms around him as they fall to the floor.

The ground becomes grass and Eliott straightens up by pulling Lucas against him. They are just in front of the lodges, in front of the forest. Lucas blinks several times, seeming totally lost.

''Lucas, you must leave! Go back to the clearing! Come on!''

Eliott starts running towards the woods but he's stopped by a wall of thorns. Lucas' hand leaves his and the next moment he's on the ground. 

Lucas's father stands behind him with his hand on his shoulder and talks to him but Eliott can't hear what he's saying. A flame goes out of Lucas' hand and rushes towards him but it collides with another flame. Arthur and Basile pull Eliott to help him get up while Yann struggles, obviously with difficulty against his best friend. 

''Lucas, you can do better! Louder!'' shouts his father

The flames intensify and get closer to them but Lucile puts her hand on Yann's shoulder and this seems to give him back his strength.

''Baz! Help me!''

Basile sends a wave over the Lucas' father but it dies before it hits him and he finds himself tied by roots against the ground. The roots seem to come out of the ground just to catch them, and Eliott watches as Arthur, Lucile and Yann are chained up without having time to help them.

''Eliott go away!" begs Lucas in a very small voice, "I can't.''

Balls of fire pass by him without touching him and Lucas' father puts a second hand on his shoulders. Eliott looks at his forearm which burns him: the heartbeat on the tattoo is almost a line.

He looks Lucas in the eyes and walks up to him without ever taking his eyes off him.

''I love you, little fairy. Stop it.''

The sparks fly around him and the lawn becomes a river, but Eliott continues to move forward without ever breaking eye contact.

"You can stop this, babe! You are stronger than him.''

A sunflower grows in the middle of the water and Eliott nods without stopping moving forward.

''You can't handle him!'' His father yells out, ''He's mine! Together we can do anything.''

Eliott shakes his head without looking at him.

"He belongs only to himself! You can fight him, babe! Don't listen to him.''

Somebody hits him on the back of the head and Eliott falls to the ground. Someone hold his head underwater, obviously trying to drown him, but the water disappears and the grass reappears. Eliott takes the opportunity to turn around and hit Marc who falls next to him and he's immediately covered with ivy.

''Lucas!'' yells out to his father, 'Remember what you did to your mother! You're even worse than me! All those things you did. All those people you made suffer. You're the one who did it all! You hear them screaming in your sleep! You did this to them!''

Tears run down Lucas' cheeks and the tattoo on Eliott's arm starts to burn. All the flower petals fall down along his arm.

''Olwëan!'' Eliott yells "Your mother called you that because she loved you! She knew it wasn't you! He controls you, but it's not you. You are my light, Olwëan, you don't belong to the darkness.''

Immediately, the ground is on fire beneath him, but he's almost immediately drowned by a wave. Lucas' father turns towards him, shocked and frowning, but he's caught by ivy which nails him to the ground.

Lucas falls to the ground as if someone had hit him and Eliott joins him immediately. A wall of thorns rises between them and his father, but it ignites almost immediately.

''Lucas! You have to listen to me! Listen to the anger in you. It is growing inside you because it is part of you! Everyone is afraid of you!''

Lucas shakes his head while holding his forehead and Eliott immediately wraps his arms around him, placing his forehead against his own.

''I'm not afraid of you! Remember the sunflowers and lilies. Remember the clearing. You create beautiful things and I love you, whether I should call you Lucas, Olwëan or little fairy. I love everything about you. Everything that makes up this incredible boy that I fell in love with.''

Lucas slips his hand into his and squeezes it so hard that it almost hurts. Eliott feels his feet leave the ground and he has just enough time to see the two darks wings in Lucas' back that an explosion sounds and everything around him turns black.

And then suddenly they crash into the ground in a cloud of dust. Eliott takes a few minutes to realize what has just happened and then turns around to take Lucas in his arms. He has no more wings and seems completely inanimate.

''Lucas! Olwëan! Little fairy! Babe, I'll call you whatever you want, but come back!'

Lucas smiles without opening his eyes and sighs.

''I'm here.''

Eliott hugs him gently and finally looks around. The grass is completely normal again, as if nothing had happened. The roots and ivy have disappeared, freeing Yann, Arthur, Basile and Lucile. Lucas' father is sitting in the grass crying and Marc is looking at his hands, visibly lost.

Lucas huddles up against him, sighing.

''I'm so sorry.''

Eliott strokes his cheek before kissing him on the temple.

''It's all right, babe, it's all right. I swear everything's gonna be okay now.''

Lucas closes his eyes and nods.

''I know.''

Hundreds of people come out of the woods, including police officers handcuffing Lucas' father, Marc, and Lucile. Eliott sees Lucas' three friends talking with the police but the police shake their heads and handcuff her.

''No!'' shouts Eliott ''She hasn't done anything wrong.''

The handcuffs immediately freeze and fall to the ground.

''Leave her!'' whispers Lucas.

Everyone steps back and nods and Eliott looks at him, almost intrigued but Lucas has already lost consciousness, bleeding from his nose and ears.

''We have to get him into bed.'' Says Eliott when the four join him ''Lucile, transport him!'''

Lucile looks at him and gently shakes her head.

''I can't do it anymore. He has destroyed all the powers of the Fuin. I have nothing left, Eliott. I'm human. At last!''

"Welcome to the club!" says Arthur, smiling. "You'll see, it's not so bad.''

"Give him your energy, Eliott! He won't be able to do it alone. You have to help him.''

Eliott looks at Lucas completely inanimate in his arms and panics completely.

"How do I do this?''

The three boys shrug their shoulders and Lucile smiles at him.

''You just have to want it, that's all.''

Eliott holds Lucas close to him, wishing with all his strength to help him come back, but he starts crying when he sees his forearm. The tattoo representing the musical scale with Lucas' heartbeat has completely disappeared, as if it had never existed.


	8. End

  
Every morning, when Eliott wakes up, his first reflex is to look at his tattoos. He always starts by lowering his eyes and looking at the one on his chest. It's the first one he did. The tattooist asked him at least ten times if he was on his choice, but Eliott was definitely on his choice. 

4 small letters just above his heart: _Life_.

At first he thought it would be enough, but a week later he went back to the tattoo parlour, and got it tattooed _Mardi_ on his knee.

He waited three days before going back to get the music scale tattooed on his forearm. The heartbeat that is present rises high, almost proudly, and every morning Eliott smiles as he looks at it.

But today, that's no longer enough. Today, Eliott has the impression that he's missing something to be complete. For their story to be complete. He hesitated for a long time because the last tattoo left by Lucas is not a good memory. But good or not so good, it's part of their story.

So he quickly gets dressed and walks to the tattoo parlor, a big smile on his lips. The little bell rings when he pushes the door and Kevin looks at him smiling, It's always him who tattoos him.

''You're getting hooked, Eliott. Are you sure?

Eliott nods and puts his drawing on the counter.

''Yeah. I want that right there on my arm. It'll be my last one.''

Kevin takes the picture and smiles.

"They always say it's gonna be the last.''

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

''No, this time it's for sure. He's the only one I miss.''

Eliott doesn't even have to clench his teeth while the needle goes into his skin because he doesn't feel any pain. No physical pain can be more horrible than the pain he felt the day Lucas confronted his father. The day he held Lucas' lifeless body in his arms.

He wipes the tears that want to flow from his eyes and Kevin stops.

''We can take a break. Are you okay?''

Eliott looks at the half-done tattoo and smiles.

''Yeah, I'm fine. You can go on.''

Eliott comes out of the store satisfied and goes straight to the florist up the street. This time there's no bell ringing when he opens the door, just the sound of birds. There's always a little sound of water, created by a fountain near the entrance, and it makes Eliott feel as if he's back in the clearing as soon as he comes in.

''Hi, Eliott. Sunflower and Lily, I guess?''

Eliott nods with a smile.

''Of course. Thank you, Fred.''

Fred hands him the ready-made bouquet on the counter with a smile and pushes it back when he wants to pay.

"Are you kidding? That's my gift. By the way, my son loved your last movie, it's really great. You really reconciled him to his powers. He used to be afraid of it, like most kids of the fire, but now he's super proud. Thank you Eliott, we really missed movies where the characters are fairies. Real fairies.''

Eliott takes the bouquet and thanks him before leaving the store. For the past two years, he has been directing films here at Gilgalad. It was Yann who gave him the idea, telling him that he could come here and make films about fairies because there were none. 

Eliott walks a little faster once he looks at the time because he doesn't want to be late. Today, the weather is beautiful, which is pretty normal for July, but Eliott's enjoying it because it means the kids will be outside for recess. Eliott always finds it a little strange that they don't have a long summer vacation, but that's part of all the different things he had to learn when he came to live here. And yet, he would never go back to live in the other world. Of course, he does go back sometimes, to see his parents, and even Lucile, but his place is here, in this hidden world with fairies.

He pushes the gate of the playground and stops to watch a small group of 5 or 6 year old children playing.

''It is me who wants to be Olwéän and free everyone from the bad guys!''

''No, it's me. You are the bad guy!''

"No! I don't want to be the bad guy.''

''Okay, I'll be the bad guy, you're Eliott.''

Two of the boys start laughing before they get in front of the third one. One of them is blowing sparks into the sky while looking up at the teachers, because he knows it's forbidden.

''Don't listen to him, I love you. Listen to your heart.''

Eliott laughs and squats next to the small group.

''I didn't totally say it like that.''

The three boys open their eyes and look at him surprised before jumping for joy.

''Eliott! Eliott! Tell us about it again, please.''

Eliott looks at the time then sits on the courtyard floor and the boys sit down in front of him.

''I told him he could stop it, and I called him little fairy because that's what he was to me, but don't tell anyone, it's a secret.'' Eliott smiles as he watches the dozens of children who silently settle around him, drinking his words, "He was in the middle of an inner battle between himself and everything his father told him to do. In those days, the Fuin could get inside your head and totally manipulate you. When I managed to reach him, I told him secret things to help him understand that he was stronger than the bad guys. So he took my hand and wings grew behind his back.''

''Real wings? Why do we have no wings?''

Eliott nods with a smile.

''Yes, real black wings. But I didn't have time to understand that there was an explosion and we fell back to the ground. He used the last ounce of energy in him to tell the fairies not to capture Lucile because even though she was a Fuin, she helped him several times. And since that day, fairies no longer have to fear the bad guys because all the powers of the bad guys are gone. It used to be believed that the Fuin were fairies with a broken heart, but that wasn't true, they were more like wizards. It was in their genes, that's why Olwëan had their powers and could move from one place to another just by blinking his eyes. On that day, he gave up to this and destroyed all the powers of all the Fuin at the same time.''

''When I grow up I'm going to go over the fence to Lucile's house.'' A little girl says ''She's just too cool!''

Eliott looks at the time and picks up his bouquet when he gets up.

''Playtime's almost over, I have to hurry.''

A little boy pulls on his shirt and stops him.

''Wait! And the end? How did you get him back? It's my favorite part of this story. Sometimes I look your film just for this moment.''

Eliott smiles as he looks of the classroom window on the second floor.

''I hugged him and started crying because I thought he was dead. I was crying so hard that I didn't see him right away, but in fact, each of my tears went into his skin causing a ray of light and giving him my energy. So especially when life is too hard, never be ashamed to cry.''

The children applauds and Eliott beckons to them to keep their voices down before entering the school and going up to the second floor.

The teacher is perched on the stepladder trying to grab books from a shelf. But even standing on tiptoes, he is not tall enough to catch them.

"You could help me instead of looking at my ass.''

Eliott enters the classroom, laughing, and climbs up the three steps of the stepladder before kissing him on the neck.

''Eliott...I thought you were helping me.''

Eliott pecks his neck, twisting it under his tickles and then comes down the stepladder.

"Just spread your wings, little fairy.''

Lucas throws him a blasé glance then makes him a finger of honor. He looks around them and then a branch of ivy grabs the books and gives it to him.

''A nice husband would have helped me. You're a pain in the ass.''

Eliott starts laughing, shaking his head and hands him the bouquet.

''You love me. Happy anniversary of meeting you.''

Lucas jumps off the last step of the stepladder, a beautiful smile on his face and then tiptoes up to kiss him.

''I love you so much. Thank you.''

Eliott grimaces when Lucas touched his arm and of course Lucas backed away from the kiss and looked at him frowning.

"Don't tell me you did this.''

Eliott bites his lower lip and Lucas sighs.

''I don't understand why you want to get all the tattoos I left you.''

Eliott looks at the music scale on his forearm and smiles.

''Because it's part of me. I wish they hadn't faded away.''

Lucas looks down and Eliott gently grabs his chin to look at him again.

''Don't misinterpret what I said. I'm really, really proud that you managed to destroy all the powers of the Fuin, even if it means you can't make us move with a blink and my tattoos are gone. ‘’

Lucas smiles while rolling his eyes.

''I know, I wish I could have moved when the guys caught us naked. I know it was the only thing I could do to stop my dad, but I wish I could have kept that power there.''

Eliott hugs him gently and kisses him tenderly.

''I can still orb you up to seventh heaven tonight.''

Lucas laughs then points Eliott's arm and sighs.

''Go ahead, show me. Frankly, it's not the one that means the most.''

Eliott takes off his jacket with a smile then removes the protective film put on by Kevin. 

"Oh, but...''

Eliott smiles as he looks at Lucas and nods.

''Yeah, I modified it a little bit.''

On Eliott's arm there is a flower, but inside the flower there is no longer a weeping eye. There's a raccoon holding a winged hedgehog in his arms.

''It's so beautiful.''

Lucas kisses him and Eliott hugs him.

''For me, this tattoo represents the day you came out of your world to see me, and the day I crossed all the obstacles to come to you. And finally, the moment we came together.''

Lucas kisses him and then steps back because the bell rings.

''The little monsters are coming.''

Eliott kisses him again quickly before turning to watch the students as they enter the classroom.

''Your husband has told us everything that happened, he is much more detailed than you are. You're so awesome!''

Lucas gives Eliott a jaded look that makes him laugh.

''What? They asked me, I just says the truth.''

"Can we see your wings?

Lucas sighs, shaking his head.

''I don't have them anymore. It was just that one time. Why don't we go back to class today?''

Lucas slams a spark just above Eliott's head, but he doesn't even jump.

''Okay, fairies of fire, your turn.''

Sparks start to fly everywhere and Eliott watches Lucas counter the sparks that come too close to the curtains. 

''Fairies of soil.''

Dozens of roses grow along the walls, and without Lucas needing to say it, water bubbles start to fly around them. 

Lucas's in charge of the children who had difficulty managing their powers, but when Eliott sees the result he gets, he's really proud of his husband.

''Happy anniversary to you too.''

A rose grows directly in his jacket pocket and Eliott grabs it with a smile.

''Thanks, and thank you kids! You're doing really well. I'm really proud of you. It's really awesome.'' 

A bubble bursts on his head and a little girl apologizes immediately but Eliott starts to laugh.

''Don't worry, I've been through worse than this.''

For nothing in the world would Eliott leave this world. His place is here.


End file.
